Pixar the Musical
An upcoming Disney Broadway musical based on Pixar media. Cast(in order of appearence) * Merida-------------Sutton Foster *Queen Elinor-------Celine Dion *Ian Lightfoot---------Adam Jacobs *Mike Wasowski-----Josh Gad *Sulley----------------Josh Groban *Randall Boggs-----Jonathan Freeman *Heimlich-------------Cody Cameron *Uku-------------------Santino Fontana *Lele------------------Idina Menzel *Atta------------------Mandy Moore *Dory-----------------Sheri Rene Scott *Marlin---------------Michael Morgan *Boo------------------Ariel Winter *Bing Bong----------Jim Parsons *Dug------------------Bob Peterson *Terri and Terry-------Eric Idle, Martin Short *Hank-----------------Tom Alan Robbins *Jackalope-------Ned Beatty *Yeti-------Rebel Wilson *Hector----------Lin Manuel Miranda *Toy Story Aliens-----------Jeff Pidgeon Act 1 Act 1 begins with the Jackalope introducing himself and tells the audience the story of two monsters that rescue a human girl. He also tells the story of the non-traditionalist princess who wants her freedom.(In the World of Wonder) The story begins in Monsters, Inc. where Mike and Sulley collect screams for power in Monstropolis. Randall appeared out of nowhere. Mike and Sulley sings about friendship.(If I didn't Have You) He tried to beat Sulley. He went to his lair and plot revenge(Toxic Love) Then somewhere far away from Monsters, Inc. in the castle, Princess Merida sighed and dreamed of freedom outside the castle(Touch the Sky). One day Queen Elinor surprised her by introducing her to the suitors. Merida runs away to the world. She tried to give a berry to Arlo, the good dinosaur but didn't have money. So Sulley rescued her. Meanwhile the human girl Boo imagined that the African crafts(from the McDonald's ad "Art Store Break"), the birds and the tall bird(from For the Birds) and the dancing Life Savers floats along the shores.(Back to My Own World). Suddenly in his lair, Randall gazed on the TV and saw Merida and Sulley running away from the CDA. So he chained Queen Elinor and locked her in his lair. (Randall's Song) At Monsters, Inc. Sulley realized that one door is left behind. He discovered Boo holding his tail. But Randall sent Boo's door back to the vault. (There's Something about that) One day later Mike and Sulley decided to put Boo back to her door so they disguise her as an adorable monster so they can sneak past the CDA. When Mike, Sulley and Boo went to the bathroom, they overheard Randall telling Fungus to build the scream extractor so he can take care of Boo. (Everything is Mine) Act 2 Act 2 begins with Elinor thinking about Merida as she lies in the prison lair.(The Prayer) Mike and Sulley tried to get Boo to her door. Meanwhile Merida and Sulley discovered true love.(Looking Through Your Eyes) When Mike runs away from Celia, he bumps into Randall who told him to bring Boo to him at lunch.(Randall's Song, reprise) Hours later Merida came to Monsters, Inc. with Atta, Heimlich and Buzz and Woody plus Rex, Jessie and Hamm to tell Boo a story about two volcanoes, Uku and Lele from one of her books.(Lava) But everything was interrupted by Mike being kidnapped. Merida, Sulley, Boo and the gang followed Randall to his lair where he tested his scream extractor on Mike.(Never Gonna Tell). When they realized Randall's evil plan, Mike and Sulley were banished to the Himalayas, Boo was strapped to the scream extractor and Merida was forced to marry Randall.(Everything is Mine, reprise) Elinor convinced the villain not to marry her daughter. Mike and Sulley met the Yeti who dances the night away. When Sulley dreamed of Merida he realized he missed her.(Evermore) But Sulley wanted to go back and defeat Randall so they need an army of characters. So they all arrive at the altar as Randall and Merida are nearly tying a knot. But as Sulley rescued Merida, Mike renacted the Elephant Bride with Bing Bong forcing Fungus to marry him. Realizing that his henchmen were defeated, Randall raised his sword and stabbed Sulley on the back. But with his last strength, Sulley pushed Randall who fell to his death, his body dissolved into ooze. Merida went to Sulley's side, crying. but the will o the wisps with the help of the Toy Story Aliens revived Sulley as he became human and they kissed. Monsters, Inc. become the Laugh Floor, Queen Elinor was free and Merida and Sulley got married.(In the World of Wonder, reprise) Trivia * The plot from this musical is the story line used in Monsters, Inc. but with characters from other Pixar films, TV specials, commercials and shorts joining Mike and Sulley's quest to rescue Boo from Randall. It was similar to Warner Animation Group's Quest for Camelot. * Characters from various TV commercials(1990-1996) appeared there. * Characters from shorts also appeared there. * In the end of this musical Merida and Sulley got married in Castle Dunbroch and characters from all the movies are invited. Musical Numbers Songs by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater except "If I Didn't Have You", "You Got a Friend in Me" and "When She Loved Me" by Randy Newman, "Remember Me" by Kristen Anderson Lopez/Robert Lopez, "Looking Through Your Eyes" and "The Prayer" by David Foster and "Evermore" by Alan Menken/Tim Rice * In the World of Wonder-------Jackalope, Ensemble * If I didn't Have You-----------Mike Wasowski, Sulley * Touch the Sky---------------Merida * Back to My Own World-----Boo * Randall's Song-------------Randall Boggs * There's Something About that--------Sulley * Everything is Mine--------Randall Boggs * The Prayer----------------------Queen Elinor * Looking Through Your Eyes------Merida, Sulley * Randall's Song(Reprise)--Randall Boggs * Lava-------Merida, Uku, Lele * Never Gonna Tell---------Randall Boggs, Mike Wasowski * Everything is Mine(Reprise)-----Randall Boggs * Evermore-----------Sulley * In the World of Wonder(Reprise)---Jackalope, Ensemble * Remember Me(Coco)------------Miguel(Curtain Call song) Crew * Alan Menken-----------Music * Randy Newman------Music * Robert Lopez------Music * David Foster-----Music/Lyricist * Tim Rice----------Lyricist * Kristen Anderson Lopez-----Lyricist * Glenn Slater------------Lyricist * John Lasseter---------Book * Julie Taymor------------Director * Michael Curry--------Puppeteer * Gregg Barnes---------Costume Designer * Kenny Ortega-----Choreographer Category:Musicals by Alan Menken Category:Broadway musicals Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Disney on Broadway Category:Walt Disney Theatrical Category:Musicals based on films Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar Category:Pixar characters